Stenbrough
by TheHald-BloodPrincess
Summary: Stanley Uris toma un baño veintisiete años después de enfrentarse a Eso y en su mente atesora recuerdos recién recuperados sobre su paso por Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1: B-Bill Denbrough

B-Bill Denbrough

'Júralo.'

Las palabras de Bill fueron como una súplica, pero sonaron firmes como una orden. No quería hacerlo porque eso suponía tener que volver a dar la cara y enfrentarse a _Eso_, tener que sacar de dentro un valor que sabía que no tenía, verlo y no derrumbarse por ello, luchar al lado de los demás Perdedores como uno más, cuando solo quería irse de allí y no recordarlo jamás.

Cuando conoció a ese chico pelirrojo que no dejaba de tartamudear, tímido y retraído, se había presentado como "B-Bill Denbrough" en la cabina del Expreso de Hogwarts, y desde entonces siempre había habido chistes con "B-Bill". Había demostrado que la timidez quedaba reservada para aquellos a los que no conocía, y que era un líder nato, con una cabezonería… No, con un arrojo impecable.

Él era el que había hecho del Club de los Perdedores un grupo donde uno era capaz de sentirse arropado y protegido, donde un amigo era un hermano y darías la vida por todos ellos. Cuando solo estaban ellos _cuatro_ todo había ido bien. Todos tenían su rol en el grupo. Bill, por supuesto, era el líder. Richie era el cómico. Eddie el médico hipocondríaco. Y Stanley era la voz de la razón. Luego llegaron Ben, Mike… y Beverly.

La entrada al grupo de la única perdedora había supuesto el mayor cambio en el club, y tener trece años e ir en una escoba acompañado de una chica preciosa había desviado la atención de casi todos ellos. Era evidente que Ben tenía su mirada puesta en la pelirroja continuamente, pero Bill… no parecía el mismo desde _ella_.

Cuando se enfrentaron a aquella criatura brutal y sanguinaria nadie habría sobrevivido de no ser por el líder, ninguno habría podido dejar atrás el lugar donde decenas de niños habían sido atrapados. Él lo sabía.

'Te odio.' Había dicho Stan antes de marcharse con una sonrisa burlona a su sala común, y cuando se sentó en su cama, solo, supo que había sido la mentira más grande que jamás había dicho.

Durante los primeros años Stanley Uris había sido martirizado y perseguido por la banda de Henry Bowers.

'Princesa.' Lo llamaban. 'Marica. Gay'.

'Yo no soy homosexual.' Se había dicho cuando con trece años había huido de los abusos de Bowers. Pero durante todo el cuarto curso había tenido que reflexionar sobre sí mismo mientras lo que él creía que era admiración y respeto por su líder no podrían ser otra cosa.

No pudo ni quiso confirmar sus sospechas hasta quinto curso.

'M-me gustas… Stan'. Le había dicho Bill, con un tartamudeo que había ido desapareciendo hasta quedar reducido a momentos de estrés, como en el que le decía a su amigo que sentía algo por él que no debía sentir. Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de lo que debían hacer, pero como siempre, Stan fue más débil, y huyó de sus sentimientos y de su amigo.

Se había separado de los perdedores con la perfecta excusa de estudiar duramente para los T.I.M.O. Todos habían perdido de vista a Stanley Uris hasta que su B-Bill Denbrough lo acorraló en el único lugar del colegio donde se sentía realmente seguro. Se había sentado frente a él en la mesa de la biblioteca y lo había mirado a los ojos. Stan había deseado huir, pero Bill colocó un trozo de pergamino en la mesa. Lo deslizó entre sus libros hacia él, dejándolo a unos centímetros de su mano antes de soltarlo. Lo había mirado con una súplica en sus ojos. Podría haberle mandado esa nota mágicamente, pero se había quedado plantado frente a él, esperando a que leyese.

Cogió el trozo de pergamino con un nudo en el pecho.

'_Vuelve_.' Decía la nota de su amigo. '_Te prometo que nada tiene que cambiar, que no voy a obligarte, ni a pedirte nada más. Vuelve, por favor_'.

Stan había hecho caso a la súplica del líder del Club de los Perdedores y volvió con sus amigos. Lo recibieron con un optimismo que no se había esperado, y agradeció que Bill se lo hubiese pedido. Quiso creer que todo volvería a ser como antes y serían un grupo de amigos y ya. Pero se equivocó de lleno con B-Bill Denbrough.

Pese a que el líder del club se comportaba como lo había hecho siempre era Stanley el que no era capaz de ignorar la situación. Sabía que entre ellos había un sentimiento que no tenía por ningún otro perdedor, por ninguna otra persona.

Y a pesar de todo, aquella noche junto al lago todo cambió.

El primero en irse a la habitación había sido Eddie, que huía de una mala broma que Richie le había hecho, y fue cuando el sol se estaba ocultando tras las torres del castillo. Ben se retiró poco después acompañado de Mike, después Richie se marchó al estar cabeceando, y quedaron ellos tres solos para ver el ascenso de la luna en el cielo. Beverly dejó allí a los chicos solo cuando quedaban unos minutos para el toque de queda, y fue Stan quien le pidió a Bill que esperase cuando estaban a punto de romper la norma. Total, esa noche él iba a romperlas todas.

Bill volvió a sentarse a su lado, y Stan se dio cuenta de que, otra vez, se había dejado su bufanda en la torre.

'Nunca coges la bufanda y te vas a acatarrar.' Se quitó la suya y la colocó alrededor del cuello del Gryffindor, que lo miró con una sonrisilla.

'Es que me gusta más la tuya.' Stan sabía que Bill se sentía orgulloso de su casa y que eso no era verdad, pero no cruzó su mirada con la de él para que no notase su sonrojo mientras la anudaba bajo su barbilla. '¿Por qué querías que me quedase? Es tarde.'

Stan solo habló cuando pudo haberse apartado de él lo suficiente como para no sentir su aliento sobre él.

'No sé. No quería quedarme solo pero no quería volver.' Era otra mentira sumada a otras cuantas que negaban lo que sentía, y sabía que Bill no le estaba creyendo.

El silencio pesó sobre ellos como una gran losa de piedra. Solo se oía el murmullo del viento entre los árboles y aquello que nadase con calma en el agua en ese momento, además del martilleo intenso del corazón de Stanley. Sí que sabía por qué le había pedido que se quedase, pero ahora no podía hacer más que estar en silencio con Bill a su lado. Lo miró con su bufanda puesta por enésima vez mientras contemplaba la luna alzada sobre el castillo. Su pelo lacio y rojizo caía sobre sus ojos, y fijarse en ello le hizo maldecir. Apartó la mirada con el pulso acelerado. Estaba seguro de que él podía oírlo también, y eso le hizo sentir más vergüenza. No supo que Bill le había devuelto la mirada y ahora estaba siendo observado mientras jugaba con sus uñas. Tenía que decir algo, o Bill se iría por aburrimiento.

'Hoy he visto un…' No pudo acabar la frase, porque sintió la mano de Bill agarrando su antebrazo. Sintió su piel cálida y su mirada puesta en él. Sentía que el corazón iba a explotarle dentro del pecho.

'¿No tienes frío?' Bill se había quedado con su bufanda, pero lo decía porque se había arremangado hacía unos minutos por puro nervio y no se había dado cuenta de que tenía los brazos expuestos al frío de un cercano diciembre. No llegó a responder mientras su amigo le recolocaba las mangas, dándose cuenta de que sus rostros ahora estaban más cerca. El vaho que desprendía Bill se podía ver flotando en el ambiente. Era tarde, habían roto las normas quedándose fuera de la cama a esas horas. A Stan no le gustaba saltarse las normas, y la prueba de ello era que estaba seguro de estar empezando a sufrir una arritmia por tener tan cerca a Bill. Cuando terminó de colocarle las mangas fue a separarse para volver a su sitio. En el pecho de Stan su corazón saltó repetidas veces. Si dejaba pasar ese momento jamás lo haría, estaba seguro. Por eso, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, agarró los extremos de su bufanda con las manos temblorosas… y se quedó así.

Las miradas de Bill y Stan se cruzaron, y sus ojos se clavaron en él como una lanza atravesándole el pecho. No podía hacerlo. Estaba prohibido, ¡eran dos chicos! No era normal, no podían hacerlo, no podían cruzar esa línea. Eso pensaba Stan a punto de soltar la bufanda, pero Bill tenía otros pensamientos en la cabeza cuando se inclinó y, con sus manos heladas tomando su mandíbula, apretó sus labios contra los de Stan.

El frío en su piel, el temblor en sus manos o el dolor de rodilla que le estaba provocando esa posición se convirtieron en un eco lejano cuando sus labios se encontraron. Se había acobardado y había decidido que no lo haría, Bill le había prometido que no le obligaría ni le pediría nada si volvía… pero ahí estaban los dos, solos junto al lago negro, inmóviles bajo la luna. Lo que parecieron largos minutos para Stan fueron apenas dos segundos para Bill cuando su amigo se apartó, llevándose una mano a la boca con los ojos muy abiertos.

'¿Q-qué haces?' Tartamudeó Stan, como si Bill acabase de contagiarle.

Su amigo apretó los labios en un gesto suyo que conocía bien. Se sentía culpable.

'Creí… que querías hacerlo' Esas palabras cayeron como una losa sobre Stan. Bill sabía lo que él sentía, no había podido ocultárselo. Y entendió que por eso había tenido el valor de confesarse, porque sabía que los dos sentían algo, pero Bill era el único valiente, o quizá temerario, capaz de expresarlo realmente.

'Claro que no.' Dijo Stan, mordaz, y el mundo se volvió pesado cuando notó el dolor en los ojos de Bill. No podía hacerle más daño, no después de ver lo que había sufrido y cómo había luchado por él y por todos. Acababa de herirle con unas dolientes palabras innecesarias, y tan falsas que no entendía cómo se las había creído.

'Bill…' Lo llamó cuando él se apartó, haciendo entre ellos un espacio insalvable, kilómetros de distancia en un segundo. Lo había apartado de él, la había cagado de verdad. Las palabras se atoraron dentro de él, y cuando Bill desenrolló la bufanda de su cuello sintió un vacío en el estómago, como si la gravedad no fuese con él.

'Bill…' Lo llamó de nuevo, pero él había dejado la bufanda en sus manos. Se había rendido, y su rostro decía claramente que no volvería a intentarlo. 'No, Bill, no te vayas.' Le suplicó, pero el Gryffindor ya se iba alejando.

Stan tiró la bufanda al suelo y se levantó con las piernas temblorosas. Estaba harto de tener miedo, de dejar de hacer todo por temor, de hacer daño a Bill, de ignorar lo que sentía, de tener pesadillas. No quería seguir rindiéndose al miedo. Por eso corrió para alcanzarle y agarró su brazo.

'Bill, no, espera'. Agarró su túnica para girarle hacia él. No se paró a pensar ni a ver sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos brillantes. Solo se fijó en sus labios para poder acertar cuando lanzó los suyos contra ellos. Nunca había besado a nadie, pero se había encontrado con los labios de Bill Denbrough dos veces esa noche, y supo que era lo que había querido hacer durante todo aquel último año.

Ninguno de los dos podía atreverse a decir, ni aún con el paso de los años, que habían tenido una relación de pareja normal. Stan siempre se había mostrado temeroso de que les descubriesen, y había semanas, e incluso algún mes en los que ni siquiera se habían encontrado de esa manera. Todo el quinto curso fue difícil para los dos, y las T.I.M.O mucho más desastrosas de lo que habrían deseado. Sin embargo, esto propició algo que Stan había temido y deseado a la vez; Los dos fueron castigados en verano a estudiar en casa. A quién se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de quedar para estudiar no fue un tema demasiado claro, pero ese verano vivieron todo lo que en Hogwarts no pudieron. Y por eso en sexto curso los únicos que no sabían que Stan y Bill estaban saliendo eran los propios Stan y Bill. El primero en darse cuenta había sido el Bocazas de Richie que, para su gran suerte, había sido más discreto de lo que cabía esperar, y Beverly no había dejado pasar desapercibidos ciertos gestos entre ambos, pero ella tampoco dijo nada.

En séptimo curso, tras haber roto la relación y haber vuelto un total de tres veces, era tan evidente que la única norma no escrita sobre el tema era que hasta que ellos no lo dijesen abiertamente ninguno lo diría, pero todo el Club de los Perdedores lo sabía, y todos lo respetaban.

Cuando se acercaban los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. el grupo acabó prácticamente disuelto para, cada uno, dedicarse a lo que determinaría su futuro. Los exámenes acabaron, y solo quedaban unas semanas antes de que el curso acabase, y Hogwarts terminase para el Club de los Perdedores.

Stan estaba sentado en el alféizar de una ventana de la Torre de Astronomía, mirando a través de la cristalera cómo un piquituerto escocés se paseaba por una rama del árbol más cercano, mientras con su pico cruzado, buscaba semillas en las piñas que crecían en él. Entonces sintió que alguien se acercaba, y supo que Bill había llegado a su cita cuando notó sus labios sobre su pelo rizado. Acto seguido una piruleta apareció frente a sus ojos, y la cogió con una sonrisa. Bill se sentó a su lado, subiendo las piernas al alféizar y quitándole todo el espacio que había tenido. Había estirado tanto que ya no había manera de meterlo en ningún lado.

'Cuidado, larguirucho, me robas mi espacio vital.'

'Vamos, Stan' Colocó las piernas en torno a él, atrapando su cuerpo para impedirle la salida, haciéndole rodar los ojos. 'Yo soy tu espacio vital.'

Stanley negó con la cabeza, aunque esbozó una media sonrisa. Iba a echar tanto de menos a su B-Bill Denbrough… Su gesto cambió mientras abría el papel de la piruleta. Bill ya se había metido la suya en la boca.

'¿Qué quieres hacer?' Stan le había convocado ahí para hablar, pero sabiendo que las palabras "tenemos que hablar" solo eran un indicio de mal presagio solo le había dicho dónde y cuándo se encontrarían. Tomó aire y con una mano se agarró a la pierna de su _novio_, como si así fuese a evitar que ocurriese lo que sabía que ocurriría.

'Me voy a Perú.'

Habían hablado antes de ello. Sabían de sobra que su camino después de Hogwarts iba a dividirse. Los dos serían adultos, y tendrían que buscar un trabajo. Bill no se iría de Reino Unido, y Stan quería viajar. Su pasión por los pájaros lo había llevado a soñar con estudiarlos, y saber que en las faldas de los Andes podía encontrar la mayor diversidad de ellos le había empujado a ver las posibilidades. La última vez que había hablado con Bill de ello… no había salido bien.

Él se sacó la chuchería de entre los labios, ahora rojizos, y habló despacio.

'¿Te v-vas?'

Stan sabía que había vuelto a romperle el corazón a su B-Bill. Pero lo había reflexionado suficiente como para saber que fuera de esos muros no podrían estar juntos. La sociedad no aceptaba que dos hombres se amaran, no podrían encontrar un trabajo si alguien lo supiese, no les dejarían estar juntos. Quedarse atados el uno al otro sabiendo todo aquello era un callejón sin salida. Los dos lo sabían, pero Bill se negaba a aceptarlo.

'No te puedes ir.' Stan bajó la mirada. Sabía que sucedería, que tendría que lidiar con su… arrojo.

'Bill, lo hablamos.'

'No, ¿qué pasa conmigo? ¿Y qué pasa con el club? ¿Es que te damos igual?'

'Bill…'

'¿Ahora solo te importan los pájaros?'

'No me lo hagas más difícil, Bill…' Le rogó. 'Sabes que no es eso, sabes que yo os qu…'

Bill se levantó del alféizar aparatosamente, sin mucho espacio para maniobrar. Stan le soltó, le veía alterado.

'Bill, por favor.'

'No. No, no nos quieres, no mientas. No nos quieres, si nos quisieses no te irías al p-puto Perú.' Bill no decía palabrotas delante de Stan, pero en ese momento ni pensó en ello ni controló su tartamudez. Para Bill el club lo había sido todo en Hogwarts. Había dedicado su tiempo y alma a él, lo había necesitado después de perder a su hermano para siempre, después de todo lo que les había pasado con _Eso_. Todos se había visto salvados por el club, pero era hora de avanzar.

Stan bajó las piernas del alféizar. Se había preparado para esa situación y para esa reacción, pero pese a ello no fue fácil ver el gesto de odio de Bill, juzgándole.

'Bill…'

'Lo juraste.'

Stan se quedó clavado en el sitio. Solo había habido un juramento en su historia y poblaba sus pesadillas. El juramento le recordaba a sangre, a un olor podrido intenso, a humedad. Le recordaba al dolor, a unas luces brillantes y una criatura horrible. Al abandono, al miedo, a Beverly flotando en el aire en trance, a Bill a punto de morir… Cada día después de enfrentarse a _Eso_ había sido marcado. Había luchado por liberarse de ese peso en su pecho, de un miedo constante por ver su presencia en un reflejo, de que sus grandes guantes blancos apareciesen bajo una mesa o de que Bill volviese a perderse buscando a un hermano muerto. Cada día de su vida.

Ni siquiera después de dejar Hogwarts, de haber viajado a Perú, Chile y Argentina, de haber visitado los núcleos de aves mágicas y no mágicas del mundo, de haber conocido a Patricia y de saber que ella curaría la nostalgia que llevaba dentro por alguien a quien apenas recordaba. Alejarse de Hogwarts había hecho que de su mente hubiesen ido desapareciendo recuerdos, pero el dolor seguía en él. Había sufrido incluso cuando creyó estar felizmente casado, ese peso seguía en su pecho, un dolor que los médicos habían clasificado como _depresión_.

La marca que Pennywise había dejado en los niños del Club de los Perdedores les acompañaría toda su vida, pero Stanley, el más débil, no estaba preparado para cargar con ella.

'Soy Mike Hanlon.' Había dicho la voz al otro lado del teléfono. Stan no estaba acostumbrado a hablar por el aparato muggle de su esposa, pero no se planteó por qué le llamaban. Solo oyó su nombre y en su mente, lo que había parecido ser una niebla espesa, pareció empezar a disiparse. Sus miedos, el rostro de _Eso_, cómo lo había atrapado, cómo casi había asesinado a sus amigos, la angustia, el pánico, la soledad, la pérdida… Todo fue liberado al oír ese nombre. La niebla dio paso a un agujero negro que empezó a absorberle, y Stanley Uris cayó.

En la bañera de su casa se encontró solo de nuevo, con los recuerdos martilleando en su pecho, provocándole una jaqueca y una taquicardia que no le dejaban pensar. Estaba echado sobre la porcelana blanca con el agua calmado sus músculos, pero no pudo llegar hasta su alma. Entre el miedo y la angustia recordó sus caras. A Mike el primero, ese chico asustado pero determinado. Al pequeño pero matón Eddie, que había demostrado que por mucho que gritase era más valiente que muchos de ellos. A Ben, el afable y cariñoso Ben, que había estado siempre cuidando de todos. Al bocazas de Richie, siempre haciéndoles reír y rodar los ojos como el bufón que era. A Beverly, esa maldita niña que había conquistado a todos y le llamaba "Stanny". Y Bill… Hasta ese momento sabía que echaba de menos a alguien con tanta fuerza que dolía, pero no conseguía recordar su rostro ni su nombre, hasta ahora. Ese chico alto y pelirrojo que había sido su perdición en los últimos años de instituto. No había entendido hasta ahora qué errores había cometido para no poder ser feliz junto a Patty, y ahora entendía que había sido por él.

Ahora daba igual. Su recuerdo solo era eso. Bill había sido su amor en la adolescencia, un error que quedaría atrás en el momento en el que su cuerpo se desangrase después de haber cortado su piel con la hoja de la cuchilla que había dejado a su lado.

'Lo juro, Bill.'

Recordando su rostro en aquel campo abierto, con la mano herida por el cristal que habían utilizado para hacer el juramento, se recostó de lado en la bañera, dejando que la sangre escapase lentamente de sus muñecas.

Aún sentía el dolor en la piel y un cosquilleo en los dedos cuando la puerta sonó.

'¿Stan?' La voz de Patricia sonó al otro lado, pero no recibiría respuesta. Stan no podía seguir viviendo, porque si lo hacía, tendría que volver a encontrarse con _Eso_.

'Stanley, ha venido alguien a verte, dice que es urgente'.

No podía negar que sentía curiosidad por saber quién había acudido en ese preciso momento a verle, justo antes de morir, pero siguió sin decir nada, dejándose ir.

'¿Stan?' Era la voz de un hombre que no reconoció. Le habría gustado pedirles que le dejasen tranquilo en ese momento, mientras trataba de ocupar su mente con algo hermoso antes de morir, pero esa maldita voz volvió a sonar al otro lado, y rompió todos sus planes.

'Soy B-Bill Denbrough".


	2. Chapter 2: Obliviate

_Obliviate _

La calle estaba tranquila en el barrio residencial londinense. Las casas adosadas de ladrillo naranja no destacaban en aquella parte de la ciudad por ningún motivo para la gente no mágica. Sin embargo un mago, una persona con poderes, nacida o criada en el Londres de 1993, sabía que esa fila de casas estaba poblada por familias de magos y brujas, con mucha seguridad con un linaje de sangre pura y un nivel adquisitivo pudiente.

Allí fue donde se abrió una brecha en un punto inconcreto del espacio. Una masa retorcida empezó a destejerse en el aire a una velocidad que el ojo humano no es capaz de percibir, hasta que dio forma en un chico alto de cabello rojo y lacio.

Bill Denbrough tomó aire con una mano en su estómago. Nunca se le había dado especialmente bien aparecerse, y siempre que lo hacía tenía el miedo de sufrir una despartición, sobre todo después de haber visto cómo, en clase, Richie había visto su codo desprenderse por no centrarse lo suficiente. Bill trató de tomar el control de sus pensamientos y frenar el incesante martilleo de su corazón. No había aparecido en el lugar que tenía en mente, sino unas casas más atrás, en mitad de la calle. Dio gracias por un día amenazante de lluvia con nadie paseando a esas horas. Las clases habían acabado, para algunos de forma definitiva, y no le habría extrañado ver la acera llena de niños, aunque quizá estarían en un lugar más divertido que la propia calle delante de sus casas. Buscó el número 4 de la calle y caminó aprisa, sabiendo que tenía solo unas pocas horas o quizá solo unos minutos.

El final de curso había sido, lejos de lo que él había esperado, un desastre. Había organizado todo un cuadrante lleno de garabatos y horarios tachados con planes para disfrutar de sus últimos días con sus Perdedores. Tras acabar el séptimo curso y superar, con bastante buenas notas, además, los E.X.T.A.S.I.S, había tomado la decisión de acabar por todo lo alto. Se despediría de sus amigos atesorando recuerdos inolvidables, haciendo con ellos sus últimas aventuras como estudiantes. Irían a Hogsmeade a arrasar como prácticamente adultos que eran, él se pediría un whisky de fuego que solo Richie y Mike compartirían con él, mientras que los demás se conformarían con la reglamentaria y recurrida cerveza de mantequilla. Habrían ido al lago a enfrentarse, de una vez por todas, a un baño conjunto y sin excepciones, ya que el resto de las veces habían sido infructuosas por cobardes temerosos del calamar gigante. Solo les había lanzado a tierra la primera vez, ni que nadie hubiese muerto. Habrían jugado juntos en el patio de transformaciones a un torneo de gobstones, habrían echado sus últimas carreras con la escoba, y aún así había dejado huecos para encontrarse con ese alguien especial que no esperaba recibirle en el número 4 de Noth Hill. Había pensado en una cita para el recuerdo, algo que nunca ninguno de los dos se había permitido hacer, porque nunca habían dejado clara su relación. Sabían lo que sentían, lo que querían, y lo mal visto que estaba en esa sociedad. Por eso pensó que, una sola cena solos, en unas mesas de la Torre de Astronomía, con manteles, velas y un fuego suave, era una especie de escena que solo vería en las películas hasta que él mismo se hubiese puesto a prepararlo para él, para Stanley Uris, su guapo y estirado novio desde que en quinto le había besado tras el toque de queda junto al lago negro. Todo eso habría sido su bendito y maravilloso fin de curso, su despedida de una etapa que echaría de menos por el resto de su vida, no imaginaba cuánto.

Pero nada de eso llegó a pasar.

El día que acabaron sus exámenes llegaron a un acuerdo lícito en el que cada uno podía irse libremente a descansar o celebrar el fin de la tortura, y le sorprendió y agradó a partes iguales que Stan quisiese utilizar su "carta blanca" para pasar la tarde con él. Lo había convocado en la misma Torre de Astronomía, como él había previsto para sí, y allí se encontraron… para romper.

Bill había ido a la Torre de Gryffindor hecho un basilisco, huyendo de Stan, que lo había seguido y llamado hasta su entrada, de allí no había pasado, y Bill sabía que ni siquiera lo intentaría. Había causado revuelo al cruzar la sala común como un tiburón que simplemente va a su paso, sin esquivar a nadie. Había oído a sus espaldas las palabras de sorpresa de sus compañeros, cómo no habían visto nunca a Bill el Tartaja tan furioso. Pero eso solo le duró hasta llegar a la habitación donde, por suerte, había estado solo. Cuando se halló apoyado en la puerta de madera todo su mundo se derrumbó, y el odio y enfado por saber que Stan prefería viajar a Perú a ver pájaros a quedarse con él le había dolido tanto que sabía que si lo expresaba con lágrimas frente a él solo pensaría que era un niño inmaduro, que no entendía que lo suyo había sido un simple romance de colegio, que ahora eran adultos y debían pensar en otras cosas.

'Los dos sabíamos que esto no podía seguir para siempre. ', le había dicho él, sin entender que Bill había pensado todo lo contrario, en seguir juntos fuera del colegio, en decirlo por fin, en declarar al mundo que Stanley Uris era su novio y que le daba igual quién estuviese en desacuerdo. Ninguno había pensado en el otro, y su relación terminó ese día. No volvieron a hablar del tema, no actuaron igual durante el final del curso, y los Perdedores lo supieron.

Desde su áspera y fría despedida en la estación del tren no habían contactado, de eso hacía una semana. Durante ese tiempo Bill había planeado en su cabeza varios escenarios en los que los dos estaban juntos aún después de todo. No había dado con ninguno que Stan aceptase… hasta esa misma mañana. Beverly le había dicho que si quería despedirse de él tenía que presentarse en el 4 de North Hill antes de que llegase la noche, porque sería cuando Stan cogiese el vuelo que le llevaría a casi 10.000km lejos de él.

Buscó el maldito número, había estado ahí en el verano de dos cursos atrás, _redimiéndose_ por las malas notas en las T.I.M.O, y reconoció la casa antes de verlo porque en la ventana alta divisó el póster de pájaros africanos que él le había regalado esas navidades. Se acercó hasta la valla y se asomó dentro, viendo que el patio principal comunicaba con el trasero. Había gente en la casa, pero los rizos de Stan asomaban en una tumbona al otro lado. Estaba leyendo, con toda seguridad lo sabía Bill. Miró los bordes de la valla y posó sus manos en ellos. Tomó impulso y se lanzó hacia arriba. Le costó subir la primera pierna, pero cuando subió la otra se dejó caer de pie al otro lado, ignorando el timbre que avisaba de su presencia, y correteó por el suelo empedrado hacia el patio trasero de la residencia de los Uris sin haber sido invitado. Allí estaba Stan, ensimismado con un libro de viajes del continente sudamericano. Bill no concluyó que no se sorprendió de que alguien corretease hacia él porque se lo estaba esperando, pero cuando posó la mano en su hombro y éste levantó la vista su rostro sí cambió.

'Bill.', dijo en un hilo de voz, y cerró el libro, dejándolo en el hueco que la hamaca tenía entre el reposabrazos y el asiento, y se levantó, con un claro gesto de asombro. 'Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?', preguntó él, con un tono de alerta.

Bill no pudo sino sonreír.

'Ya sé que no me esperabas'. Era obvio, y cuando Stan fue a responder él no le dejó, posando las manos alrededor de su cuello para acercarlo a él y besarlo. Stan no se apartó, aunque lo notó tenso.

'Bill...' Stan miró hacia la casa, y su rostro gritaba por favor que nadie lo hubiese visto.

'Sé que no reaccioné bien. Sé que me he portado como un imbécil, Stan, pero he tenido una idea.' Estaba nervioso, alegre y sumamente alterado. Sus pulgares acariciaban la piel cálida del cuello de Stan, que lejos de apartarle parecía atesorar ese momento, aunque con una clara preocupación en el rostro.

'No deberías estar aquí, Bill, tendrías que haberme avisado…' Lo regañó con dulzura, y tiró de su codo para llevarlo a un lugar más alejado de la ventana del salón, Bill vio de reojo a su madre allí dentro, y por eso fue con él sin rechistar.

'¿Acaso me habrías respondido de haber contactado contigo?' Alzó las cejas el pelirrojo, aunque su buen humor no se había esfumado. Aún.

'Yo…' Stan suspiró y negó con la cabeza. 'Creía que ya no querías ni verme.' Dijo, dolido. Bill había puesto tierra y muros de por medio, se había alejado de él física y emocionalmente, y había visto el rostro descompuesto de Stan cuando tomó su carro en la estación y se reunió con sus padres. Él se había quedado allí solo, a la espera de tener el valor de aparecerse en casa con un humor más neutro.

Bill tragó y meneó la cabeza, sin poder dejar de tocarle, de acariciar su cuello y sus brazos, de haber pensado que jamás volvería a hacerlo. Stan, más tímido, respondía rozando sus manos.

'Estaba furioso, estaba…' Meneó la cabeza. Odiaba verse débil ante los demás, pero Stan merecía su sinceridad. 'Por Merlín, Stan. Estaba tan dolido, tan perdido… No sabes cómo me sentí, no sabes lo que me destrozó que quisieses…' No terminó la frase, y supo por los ojos de Stan que él tampoco quería hablar de la palabra "romper".

'Bill…'

'Se me ha ocurrido la mejor idea que pueda tener para arreglar esto.' Dijo él, casi pletórico. No era capaz de percibir los pensamientos de Stan, sus estudios en legeremancia habían dado buenos resultados, pero ni por asomo estaba en ese momento tratando de acceder a ellos. Si lo hubiese hecho se habría preparado para el golpe. Pero como solo pensaba en su futuro juntos, solo continuó con su discurso.

'Me voy contigo a Perú.' Y sonrió ampliamente, esperando una respuesta de él. En cambio, Stan solo se quedó callado, en blanco, con un gesto de sorpresa aterradora.

'¿Qué?' Fue lo único que acertó a decir. Bill lo besó de nuevo, le había echado de menos, y no quería dejar de hacerlo nunca.

'Escucha, escucha… Ya sé que de primeras no suena a la mejor idea que he tenido. Pero lo he pensado bien, y estoy dispuesto.' Nunca antes había siquiera contemplado en su mente salir del Reino Unido, de modo que sus palabras debían de estar confundiendo a Stan de verdad. 'Tú vas a estudiar en Perú, ¿no? Supongo que ahora te irás para buscar alojamiento cerca de la universidad, o algo así. Yo puedo ayudarte con eso. Viviremos juntos, y yo… Bueno, ya sabes que quiero escribir. Seguro que encuentro inspiración con tanto bosque y pájaros.' Rió, y Stan apretó sus manos, apartándolas de él, pero sin soltarle.

'Bill, estás loco.' Bill sonrió y se soltó de su agarre para agarrarle de los costados y juntar sus cuerpos hasta que sus frentes chocaron.

'Claro que lo estoy. Por ti, Stan… Quiero irme contigo, quiero que estemos juntos. Allí nadie nos conoce, nadie nos va a juzgar porque podemos decir lo que queramos. Podemos ser primos, si quieres, ni siquiera hablo español.' Rió él, y logró que Stan esbozase una ligera sonrisa, aunque sus ojos se habían vuelto brillantes. 'Stan… Sé que nos aterraba decir estas cosas, decir en alto algo como esto, pero…'

'Bill, no.' Le rogó, y la voz le tembló al hacerlo, pero Bill negó con la cabeza.

'Ya sabes que te quiero, Stanley. Que no voy a quedarme sin luchar por ti. Entiendo que te dé miedo, pero, ¿y si no qué? Nos vamos a acabar arrepintiendo, y yo no quiero arrepentirme de nada.' Stan apretó los dientes con dolor y casi se obligó a no parpadear para que las amenazantes lágrimas en sus ojos no se derramasen. Solo pudo evitarlo terminando de acortar la distancia con su B-Bill y besándole como otras muchas veces había hecho a escondidas en clases vacías del colegio.

Sus labios se encontraron con anhelo, se acariciaron y reclamaron. Bill lo apretó contra él con fuerza, y Stan fue el que tuvo que separarse, sin ser capaz de borrar esa sonrisa de su cara, ni hacer que le soltase. Aunque lo tenía muy fácil, demasiado fácil.

'No puedes venir conmigo'. Tragó profundo, tanto que Bill pudo oírlo. Él lo miró con sospecha, pero aún no había dejado de sonreír.

'Claro que sí. Stan, piénsalo. Tus padres no tienen que enterarse, mi madre ni se va a acordar de que no estoy, no…'

'Bill, para.' Le rogó de nuevo, y esta vez consiguió apartarlo de él, no sin darle un empujón algo más fuerte del que habría deseado. 'Te he dicho que no puedes venir. Por favor, déjalo ya.'

'Pero Stan, yo quiero…'

'Mierda, Bill, deja de ponérmelo tan difícil'. Sorbió por la nariz y se pasó las manos por las mejillas, quitándose unas lágrimas que no había llegado a derramar, nervioso. Los dos se miraron a los ojos en un silencio gris como el cielo. Al otro lado de la calle se oyó el paso de unas bicicletas y una puerta abriéndose, pero ellos no prestaban atención. Bill no lo entendía. Estaba seguro de que él también le quería, aunque no lo dijese en alto. Sus ojos se cerraron un instante, y cuando los abrió su rostro había cambiado. Él no iba a decirle todo, de modo que él tendría que averiguarlo. Stan supo sus intenciones antes de que sacase su varita, y abrió mucho los ojos.

'No vas a hacer legeremancia conmigo.' Dijo, más dolido que sorprendido.

'Pues dime la v-verdad'. Tartamudeó, casi histérico. Supo que Stan estaba acorralado, deseando desaparecer de allí, deseando que Bill nunca hubiese saltado la valla de su casa sin permiso, pero Bill merecía saber tanto como Stan se había merecido una disculpa. Stan no abrió la boca, y una voz los arrancó del trance en el que los dos se habían sumergido.

'Stanley, ¿estás aquí?'. Era la voz de una chica que Bill no llegó a reconocer, pero por el gesto de Stan parecía desear que nunca llegase a hacerlo.

Una chica de cabello claro recogido en una elegante cola de caballo se presentó en el jardín trasero. Llevaba una chaqueta beige encima de una camisa de botones cerrada hasta el cuello y una falda hasta más allá de las rodillas. Cuando vio a Bill allí puso un gesto de sorpresa.

'Oh. No sabía que tenías visita, perdona.' Sonrió de forma adorable y se acercó, estirando su mano.

'Soy Patricia Blum'.

Y entonces Bill supo quién era.

En abril, cuando todavía salía a escondidas con Stan y no se imaginaba que rompería con él dos meses después, estaba tendido en la hamaca de tela que Richie y Eddie compartían en el club. Hacía rato que dormitaba mientras Stan y Mike jugaban en la mesa al ajedrez, pero se había despertado momentáneamente cuando les oyó hablar de _Patricia Blum_.

'¿Entonces es definitivo? ¿No puedes decir que no?' Había preguntado Mike.

'Yo… No es que no pueda decir que no. Pero tampoco iban a aceptarlo fácilmente.' Stan había movido una pieza, Bill pudo oír como la arrastraba por el tablero.

'Pero tú no quieres, ¿no? O sea, la has conocido hace nada.'

'Tampoco sería para hacerlo ahora, Mike.' Respondió Stan, con un tono algo áspero. 'Sería solo… para asegurarlo, supongo.'

'Los sangre pura mantenéis unas tradiciones un poco antiguas.'

Bill no había sabido en ese momento de qué estaban hablando, pero se mantuvo en silencio, y el devenir de la conversación acabó por descifrarse.

'No quiero prometerme ahora.' Confirmó Stan, y Bill abrió tanto los ojos que le dolió. ¿Prometerse?

'Entonces díselo a tus padres. Ni siquiera has cumplido los dieciocho años, no has tenido tiempo de conocer a alguien como para saber si quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con esa persona, es absurdo, hombre.' Bill sintió un vuelco en el estómago al oírlo tirado boca arriba. Sí, sí que había alguien. _Stan, díselo._

'No es tan fácil.' Había respondido su novio, apesadumbrado, y entonces Mike, que desde su posición podía ver que Bill ya no estaba tirado de lado, se asomó.

'Eh, Bill, ¿te has despertado ya?'

Bill se quedó en blanco, con la mano de Patricia tendida en el aire, ni siquiera acertó a responderle.

'Ah, Patty, perdona.' _¿Patty?,_ pensó. 'Él es… Es Bill Denbrough, del colegio'. Entonces la cara de ella cambió, a un gesto de sorpresa más amable.

'¡El famoso Bill Denbrough!' Ella pareció olvidar que tenían que darse la mano, y se colocó junto a Stan con una sonrisa educada. 'Vaya, no sabes la de veces que Stan me ha hablado de ti…' Ella rodeó el brazo de Stan con sus manos, y el corazón de Bill se olvidó de latir cuando vio en su mano clara y menuda un anillo de plata con una pequeña piedra en el centro, justo en el dedo anular. Ella empezó a hablar, pero él no escuchaba sus palabras. Para él el mundo se había parado ahí mismo, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Stan solo supo que le había perdido para siempre, porque iba a casarse con Patricia Blum, y Bill Denbrough había salido de sus planes. Cuando volvió a entender la voz de Patricia ya nada de lo que dijo pudo hacer daño a su corazón, porque ya estaba muerto.

'Stan, tenemos que irnos. Mi padre nos lleva al aeropuerto'. Él no apartó la mirada de Bill, y parecía pedirle perdón, pero Bill no podía perdonarle aquello. Alzó la barbilla, usando toda la frialdad que tenía dentro de él para obligarse a sonreír a la pareja.

'Yo ya me iba. Solo… venía a decirle adiós a Stan.' No esperó más y giró sus pies para ladear la casa. No pensaba mirar más a los ojos a Stanley Uris, el chico que había robado su corazón y acababa de aplastarlo entre sus manos. Con zancadas largas huyó, a punto de romperse.

'¡Bill! Patty, espérame aquí.' Dijo agarrando sus manos. Patricia era una chica dulce y le trataba bien, no quería complicar las cosas con ella, pero no podía dejar que Bill se fuese así. Corrió tras el chico alto pelirrojo que huía por el lateral de su casa.

'¡Bill, por favor, espera! ¡No te vayas, Bill!' Pese a que él giró la cabeza para mirarle no paró su paso. Y tan rápido como se había aparecido frente a su calle su cuerpo se desmaterializó en un amasijo y desapareció. Stan se quedó con el brazo extendido hacia el frente, con la mano rozando el aire, y al mirarse vio un pequeño corte en la yema de su dedo corazón.

Bill no había previsto esa aparición, y su mente no estaba centrada en absoluto en su destino, solo en el anillo en el dedo de esa chica. De ese modo cuando su cuerpo aterrizó en la caseta de madera de su jardín sintió una quemazón en su pecho que le subía desde el esternón hasta el hombro. Emitió un grito de dolor, apoyado con una mano en la madera del suelo y sujetándose allá donde le latía el corazón con la otra. Era como si Stan le hubiese roto el corazón de forma literal, pero vio que su camiseta estaba manchada de sangre, y cuando apartó el rasgón que tenía pudo divisar la herida abierta en su pecho, provocada por la temida despartición que siempre temió sufrir. Tomó aire unos segundos solo para gritar entre lágrimas. El pecho le dolía, pero lloraba por lo que acababa de pasar en el patio de los Uris. Apretó sus nudillos con fuerza, descargando sus lágrimas y su desesperación fuera de él. No había llorando con esa intensidad desde los doce años, cuando su pobre hermanito desapareció.

Se arrastró dolorido hacia la pared que tenía junto a él, y apartó las herramientas del jardín que había allí antes de apoyar su espalda en la madera. Casi a oscuras y con el corazón roto, se quedó llorando en la soledad de la caseta.

Al otro lado del Londres Stan seguía mirando la pequeña herida que había en su dedo, fruto de su intento de intervención en la aparición de Bill. Si se había hecho daño no se lo podría perdonar, pero no podía saber a dónde había ido, ni ir a comprobar si estaba bien. Apretó su mano, y no pudo permitirse derrumbarse cuando su padre bajó las escaleras del porche.

'¿Stanley? ¿Ya estáis listos?' Tragó saliva mirando a la nada, al punto donde había visto a Bill desaparecer, y asintió despacio. Había sido duro, muy duro. Había perdido a Bill quizá de la peor manera, pero ya estaba hecho. Ya se había marchado, y ahora tenía que marcharse él.

Más lejos de allí, al sur de Escocia, una capa beige ondeaba con los fuertes vientos que se habían levantado en la colina cuando el sol comenzaba a descender en el cielo. A su lado se presentó una capa gris oscura, y su portador se colocó al lado del director del colegio, que se mostraba nervioso frente a las puertas del castillo. El portador de la capa gris le observó unos segundos.

'¿Estás seguro de que es lo mejor?'. El director, sensible ante los acontecimientos, solo asintió.

'Así mantendremos a los muchachos a salvo. Que nadie recuerde lo que ha pasado. Al menos ellos.' Sujetó su varita firmemente en su mano, y el portador de la capa gris casi se sorprendió de que no temblase.

'Ya sabes que mi opinión es otra.'

'Te he tenido en cuenta.' Sonrió. 'Por eso a nosotros no nos va a afectar.' El otro solo pudo asentir en silencio, y dio un paso atrás.

El portador de la capa beige alzó sus manos frente a él y comenzó a agitar su varita despacio, como si trazase un área. Se concentró en silencio, solo el viento interrumpía su rezo, cuando por fin formuló:

'_Obliviate_'.

En la caseta del patio de los Denbrough, Bill seguía echado contra la pared, sollozando en soledad con la mano en el pecho sangrante. En su mente no había podido pensar en nada más que en el dolor que sentía dentro de él, en la traición y en cómo Stan había abandonado así su relación y lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Había negado sus sentimientos y una parte de él, para ser normal. Había cedido a los deseos de sus padres de comprometerse con una chica a la que apenas conocía a los diecisiete años para ser un hijo ejemplar, y poder viajar al maldito Perú a ver putos pájaros. Dolía tanto que quemaba por dentro, sus lágrimas eran amargas y su nariz se había taponado. Solo deseaba que él llorase también, que hacer eso hubiese sido una mierda, que al menos ahora le doliese como le estaba doliendo a él. Le había dicho que le quería, y lejos de recibir la misma respuesta él se iba con Patricia Blum casi Uris a Perú.

Pensó que ese dolor acabaría matándole, porque que la sangre siguiese corriendo por su pecho parecía darle igual. Fue cuando una especie de neblina rodeó su cabeza, pasando por su frente y sus ojos, acariciándolos y llevándose el dolor como si pudiesen cogerlo en brazos. Sus lágrimas cesaron, porque no recordaba a quién le estaba llorando. Miró sus manos ensangrentadas con una sorpresa aterradora. ¿Cómo había podido quedarse ahí parado con esa herida en el pecho? Miró alrededor, y supo que estaba en su casa, en la caseta donde guardaban las cosas del jardín y algunos trastos, que se había aparecido de forma aparatosa y había sufrido una despartición.

'¿M-mamá?' Pero del Club de los Perdedores y de Stanley Uris no tenía recuerdo.

En el aeropuerto el señor Blum hablaba con su hija mientras Stan apenas lograba mantener la compostura. Sus manos estaban blancas por su forma de apretar el asa de su maleta, la vena de su cuello palpitaba haciéndolo sonar en el interior de su cabeza, y los sollozos que tenía contenidos dentro del pecho amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento. Bill no había sido lo único bueno que dejaba atrás, pero había sido lo mejor. Iba a añorar la sonrisa en esos labios, esos ojos claros y pícaros, siempre dispuestos a buscar aventuras. Echaría de menos rodear su cuello con su propia bufanda porque era el chico más desinteresado con su salud que había conocido -si no pensaba en las burradas que hacía Richie a veces-, o cómo le abordaba cuando estaban solos, haciéndole sentir como si valiese mucho más de lo que valía, como si fuese a quererle siempre.

Frunció el ceño y supo que la presión en el pecho a punto de reventar no solo era ese dolor por dejarle marchar, sino unas ganas locas de impedir que eso pasase. Alzó la cabeza, viendo a Patricia abrazar a su madre, y a los Uris acercarse hacia él. No tenía tiempo. No iba a tomar una decisión errónea, no se lo podía permitir. Tenía que decidir YA si elegiría tener una vida fácil, o si quería tener una vida con Bill. Uno, dos, tres pasos, solo tenía eso. Después solo tendría una opción.

Retrocedió un paso, queriendo ganar tiempo. Bill o Patricia. Su B-Bill Denbrough o Patricia Blum casi Uris. Bill o todo lo demás.

Una especie de neblina pareció rodear su mente en ese instante, haciendo que sus ganas de llorar, de huir, de lanzarse a los brazos de Bill y huir del mundo para siempre se marchasen mientras se disipaba.

'Dame un abrazo, hijo.' Dijo su madre, acudiendo a su lado, y él la retuvo entre sus brazos, despidiéndose.

'Nos vemos en dos semanas, mamá, tranquila.' Dijo para confortarla, y cuando se separó de ellos cogió la mano de Patricia sin remordimientos, algo que a ella le hizo sonreír. Se marchó, sin recordar que había otra opción.


End file.
